Saying Goodbye
by Bert8813
Summary: A one shot. Rin is mated to Sesshomaru. Happy ending, right? Wrong. She's old and dying. Now she's on her deathbed, looking back on her long life. RxR


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

She laid in her bed, breathing heavy, holding on to the little bit of life left. Her lover, mate, and best friend at her side. Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, held her wrinkled hand to his porcelain face. Laying there she looked back on her long life and the memories of her childhood with her family.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Where's mommy and daddy, Haru?" a five year old Rin asked._

"_We have to get you to a safe place!" ignoring his younger sister's question. The small village they lived in was now at the mercy of bandits who forced them to pay for protection. Today was the day they were unable to pay, the crops grew slow and their wasn't much food in storage. This year they weren't lucky. Last year they came and took ten girls, Rin's older sister among them. Akimaru was only fourteen at the time, never to be heard from again. Everything was on fire, people were slaughtered left and right, woman raped. Sadly her mother as well, her body anyway._

_A boy of twelve took his sister by the hand away from the carnage, praying to any god who would listen that the bandits would never see them._

"_Mommy, Daddy..." the small child whispered with her face covered in tears and dirt. Only a few feet away their parent's bodies lay lifeless on the ground. Her mother's kimono was torn, showing her breast, her father was tied to a horse that rode off into the woods, until his body split in half._

"_Come on Rin... lets go!" tears running down his face._

"_But mommy and daddy." trying to run to her mother's body._

"_They're dead! We can't help them, I have to protect you!" pulling her small hand, running into the woods, away from the screams and bloodshed. Deep in the forest, Haru hid his sister in a hollow tree trunk just in case someone followed them._

'_I have to protect her, since I wasn't able to do the same for-.' "Rin?" hearing his baby sister crying._

"_Yes?" wiping the tears off her face, she wanted to look brave for him._

"_Stay here, I'll come for you in the morning."_

"_Ok."_

_He never did. Later that night he was killed by bandits, Rin stumbled upon his body with his throat slit and eyes wide open, from that moment she became mute._

_End Flashback_

A single tear ran down her wrinkled face, her mate caught it with his claw. Slowly she turned her head and mustered up a smile. Closing her eyes she looked back on her childhood with him, always running to him, then eventually by his side. During the fifty-eight years they were together he never aged, on the other hand she did. She was not the energetic young woman she used to be; she was now an old woman, laying in her deathbed. The only thing that never changed were her eyes, they were still full of life and love.

"Sesshomaru?" in a low raspy voice, looking into her lover's golden eyes.

"Yes?" holding her hand a little tighter, reassuring her he was still there.

"Do you remember the day you said you loved me?"

"Of course I do, I'll never forget."

_Flashback_

_It was a cool summer night, Rin was no longer a child but a young woman of seventeen, very beautiful. She no longer wore the side ponytail and checkered kimono. Now she wore a red silk kimono, adorned with flower patterns. She sat in her room of the western palace, looking out the window._

"_Come with me, Rin." the dog demon said, walking past her room, never stopping to look inside._

"_Yes, my lord!" Rin chirped, happily running after him into the garden._

"_Rin, there's something this Sesshomaru needs to tell you." gently taking her hand, walking her to the cherry blossom tree. Everything was beautiful; even the stars shined brighter than usual. _

'_What is he doing?' she thought to herself._

"_Lord Sess-."_

"_I love you, Rin." he quickly blurted out, the same stoic look on his face, holding her hand a little tighter._

"_I-I love you too, my lord!" she stammered tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Don't call me by my title again." pulling her into a close embrace._

"_I love you Sesshomaru, I always have–."_

"_I always will." giving her, her first kiss._

_End Flashback_

Footsteps could be heard throughout the halls of the western palace. Three figures walked inside the bedroom.

"Mother." a young man whispered standing in shock, watching his mother slowly die before his eyes.

"Kenji." her voice lower, death was pulling her in. Kenji was one of the three half demon children sired by Sesshomaru. Lowering his golden eyes to look at the ground, his long silver hair pulled in a ponytail. He looked just like Sesshomaru, except with no markings. "Musaki, Sakura." she continued.

"Mother." the middle child whispered. He was a mixture of both parents, with short spiky silver hair, puppy ears like his uncle, and brown eyes. Slowly he approached his father and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. The youngest looked a lot like her mother, having her dark hair and facial features. The only difference between them was that she had dark green eyes, pointed ears, claws and fangs. She looked like Rin but acted like Sesshomaru; never saying much, only when needed.

"Mother?"

"Yes Sakura?" so low it was only audible for demons to hear.

"I love you... I don't want you to go... not like this..." tears welling up in her eyes. This was the first time she ever cried since the day she was born.

"You're crying? Please don't, sweetie."

"It's not fair!" she whispered, tears falling freely down her face. Eventually this day would come, everyone knew it, but avoided the thought until now. _'I wonder if Uncle Inuyasha has gone through this with Aunt Kagome, haven't heard from them in years.' _she asked herself before storming out of the room.

"Please leave me with your mother." the demon lord ordered, never taking his eyes off his mate. Her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing was labored. His two sons followed his orders and joined their distraught sister in the hall.

"Goodbye, my love." placing her wrinkled hand on his face.

"Please don't say that." holding it, hoping to give her cold hands warmth.

"I love you always have-."

"Always will.." almost smiling, thinking back to the day fifty years ago. Moments later, a heavy cough came from his Rin, the Tenseiga couldn't help it; would only extend her life for an hour two, at the most.

"Goodbye, my Rin." shedding a single tear.

I always wanted to do a sad story, I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it, sorry if it sucks but review anyway.


End file.
